fusionfallplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Zara Zeroarrow
"Incompetents! I`ll do it myself!" Dr. Ivo Robotnik AKA ''Zara Zeroarrow '''is a long-time Fusionfall Player and veteran Data *'Current LvL ': 29 *'Guide ': Edd *'Places to be found ': Peach Creek commons, Forsaken valley or The weaker suburbs *'Home/House : 'Bravo Beach, map is at the page`s end : He really settled down on a house in Orchid bay Characters *'Number of characters used ': 3 'Characters : *'Main : Zara Zeroarrow' *'Gender : Male' *'Lvl 29' *'Guide: Edd' *'Can be found everywhere beacause he is constantly travelling' *'Current location : Undefined' *'Dane SpringBoothe (''Char inactive)' *'Gender : Male''' *'LvL : 6' *'Guide : Edd' *'Can be found on Suburbs like Sector V or Pokey oaks' *'Current location : Sector V-the Suburbs' *'Tycho OceanQuark (''Char inactive)' *Gender_Female'' *'LvL : 2' *'Guide : ''Can`t be Chosen yet' *'Can be found on second training''' *'Current location : Second Training-Providence HQ -Training' Friends and enemies Friends *Zora BeachZenith - (AWESOME PEOPLE, he is Zara`s best friend!) *Blaze BlasterBlossom - Nice girl, very kind-hearted *Nova MindBread - His awesum GF! *Alstar Blasterair - Good people, very nice Enemies *Clad Badboy - Zara`s greatest enemy and rival (Note: Zara says Hate Him! '') Metaphors Zara uses a series of Metaphors (Names) to players, in different cases: *'Heretic''' - The name Zara Gives to a player who betrays him *'Local' -The name Zara gives to someone who stays always in one single zone (players) *'Prophet' - The name Zara gives to players that never die (In his presence) Point of View Zara sees the world totally different that other players do.He calls the Earth Reach '', he calls the great machine The Installation , he calls the Fusion virus and the spawn The Parasite. Due to his point of view to the world, many players considered Zara a freak, a weirdo, but he knew this won`t affect The Fall of the parasite.Zara also has two major days in his head, one, called by him The Fall of the parasite, believed by him to be the day when Fuse will fall, in his presence, and one called The Great Fall, believed by him to be the day when the World Resistance will fall and Fuse will conquer Reach. Major events of Zara`s life Day of Procrastination The '''Day of Procrastination', as Zara calls it, is a great glitch that occured on the day of 28/5/2012. The Day of Procrastination was the day when the "Procrastination" glitch or the "Lag" glitch occured, as Zara calls it.The glitch lags every action, as selling, fighting, opening crates, talking etc.However, the actions can be completed after a long while of waiting.Zara couldn`t support this glitch anymore, and quit the game. Day of Lost sending The Day of Lost sending, as Zara calls it, is a major glitch that occured when Zara was lvl. 25 Once, Zara heard about the fact that if you warp away on Orchid-Bay`s skull, you will get foreverly lost.Well, Zara tried it, and really got lost, for a month, a long one.Zara, however, escaped by rocket-jumping and got into the glitched future (Article about The Future will be written soon). First Journey to Fireswwamps Zara, along Nova Mindbread and another 36LvL player once took part in a perilous Journey to the Fireswamps, wich`s level is the hardest. That Time, Nova was 18, and Zara was 12-13, wich feels wrong, being the only one who needed to be defensed more than to defense.Zara, succesfully made it to Huntor`s Crest, wich was proven to be his stop, as he remained there, while the other two were succesfully advancing through monsters. Second Journey to Fireswamps Lvl. 26-28 While Zara was LvL 26-28, he returned to Fireswamps, to get his glorious revenge.He made it, even through efforts. LvL. 29 When he got level 29, it was Fireswamp`s monsters` death, as he grew vengeful, since the First Journey to Fireswamps.He was battle-ready, armed with best arming and armor. From revenge, Zara got to Grinding, irony. The Greatest Journey Note : the below will be a long article Once, at level 29, along one of his friends, Zara did a long way to Fuse`s lair, to meet the Only enemy of the human fear . When he got there, right in front of him, Zara, running in a getsure of war and fury, shouted This is...truly, the Greatest Journey! . He and his buddy had many misadventures there.They climbed Fuse`s "hut" '',escaped numerous attacks of Fuse`s hand, confronted Fuse more than three times, the first two running away. In final, he was defeated, wich was a colossal failure. Raid on Green Gullet Incident on Dark Tree Clearing Discovery of The Ruins Raid on Hero`s Hollow First encounter with Lord Fuse Raid on The Precipice Writ of Union Zara has his own oath-system called ''The Writ of Union '': ''"All who walk the blessed path will find salvation, even in death. Out of darkness, these blades will light our way. Glory and honor guide our acension. On the blood of our fathers on the blood of our sons. The true devotee honors our name with actions, not words. Victory is secured not from the throne, but from the frontlines. With this sacrement of blood we journey into the divine beyond." House Zara recently settled down on a house in Bravo Beach, in the hills. 'Directions ': After you get up the big hills, there are three vacation houses, the one in the middle is his one. Map: Related Pages *Zara Zeroarrow/Quoting *The Fall of the parasite *The Great Fall *World Resistance Category:Avatars Category:Characters